Hearts
Summary An erratic patient comes to the emergency department claiming that his heart is pounding inside his head and takes drastic measures to stop it, leaving Doctor Choi and Doctor Charles to figure out the best course of action. Doctor Manning works on a young boy with a broken wrist, but her suspicions abound when the facts don't add up, prompting her to report the situation to Goodwin and Doctor Charles, who must make a serious decision. Doctor Rhodes impresses Doctor Downey with his skills inside the operating room, but the pressure takes a toll. Elsewhere, Will receives news about the pending lawsuit, April feels a spark in her social life and Sarah tries to determine the cause of her recent anxiety. Cast Main Cast * Nick Gehlfuss as Doctor Will Halstead * Yaya DaCosta as Nurse April Sexton * Torrey DeVitto as Doctor Natalie Manning * Rachel DiPillo as Med Student Sarah Reese * Colin Donnell as Doctor Connor Rhodes * Brian Tee as Doctor Ethan Choi * Marlyne Barrett as Charge Nurse Maggie Lockwood * S. Epatha Merkerson as Chief Administrator Sharon Goodwin * Oliver Platt as Doctor Daniel Charles Guest Stars * Gregg Henry as Doctor David Downey * Peter Mark Kendall as Joey Thomas * Cynthia Addai Robinson as Doctor Vicki Glass * Quincy Dunn-Baker as Aaron Taylor * Deron J. Powell as Tate Jenkins * Michelle Mueller as Mrs. Taylor * Collin Jarvis as Griffin Taylor * Shane Patrick Kearns as Mr. Coleman * David Eigenberg as Firefighter Christopher Herrmann Co-Stars * Lorena Diaz as Nurse Doris * Cesar Jaime as Paramedic Cesar * Jeremy Shouldis as Doctor Marty Peterson * Tonray Ho as Nurse Leah * Mia Park as Nurse Beth Cole * Mace Montgomery Miskel as Eric Jenkins * Graham Carlson as Bo Taylor * Phil Ridarelli as Mr. Kellogg * Clare O'Connor as Skyler Vance * Patti Balsis as Skyler's Mother Crew * Dick Wolf as Creator * Matt Olmstead as Creator * Michael Brandt as Developer * Derek Haas as Developer * Dick Wolf as Executive Producer * Diane Frolov as Executive Producer * Andrew Schneider as Executive Producer * Matt Olmstead as Executive Producer * Michael Brandt as Executive Producer * Derek Haas as Executive Producer * Danielle Gelber as Executive Producer * Arthur W. Forney as Executive Producer * Peter Jankowski as Executive Producer * Michael Waxman as Co-Executive Producer * Stephen Hootstein as Co-Executive Producer * Liz Brixius as Co-Executive Producer * Eli Talbert as Supervising Producer * Jeffrey Drayer as Supervising Producer * Charles S. Carroll as Producer * Jonathan Strauss as Co-Producer * Leigh Cousins as Associate Producer * Lex DuPont as Director Of Photography * Lori Agostino as Production Designer * John David Buxton as Editor * Atli Örvarsson as Music * Jonathan Strauss as Casting * Marisa Ross as Casting * Christal Karge as Casting * Mary Leah Sutton as Story Editor * Joseph Sousa as Story Editor Background information and Notes Category:Chicago Med episodes Category:Episodes